kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria
Aria was a fourteen year old girl who is the new Keyblade wielder and the first Windblade wielder in the story Land of Souls. She is somewhat of 's successor. Story Early Life Aria lived on the until she was twelve years of age, when darkness swept over the land, taking her with it. She fell asleep for two years when she was awakened by a traveler, . A New Hero Minney took her to , and after the two talked to , she was allowed to stay. Though she was questioned, she could only remember that she was fourteen and her name was Aria. While exploring, she stumbled unto a room in the lower quarters. In it was the Keyblade master's original weapon; the Kingdom Key. The King went down with guards to see who entered the room, and was met with a surprise; the Kingdom Key jumped from its resting place into Aria's hand. Aria was shocked, and the King was astonished; this had only happened once before. Just then, a swarm of appeared; the King requested for Aria to fight them. She objected, saying she doesn't know how to fight. He said that if the Keyblade chose her, she should know how to use it. Before she could protest, they attacked her, she was amazed at how she managed to defeat them. Before anyone could say anything, Ansem appeared and took the King away. The Quest Aria knew that she had to save him, because she was the only one around who knew how to use the Keyblade, so she set off to find it. She met many people, including two of the Princess of Heart. When she met Donald, he insisted that he help in finding the King, and she accepted. After that, Donald said that they should find Goofy to assist them. When they got to his home, the only person there was his son, Max. He joined them, making a trio. They met more people, assisting with their problems. They finally reached Ansem, only to find that he was a mere puppet, an illusion. The true villain was revealed as Rara. They fought, ending in a simple victory for Rara. Aria was pushed into the wall, while her Keyblade glowed, and from the sky came the Windblade, and some hints to its orgin. They fought again, but this time Aria won. Peace was restored, and all was right again - for a while. Personality Aria's personality can be compared to Sora's in many ways, but unlike Sora, Aria is a bit more timid. She will also be more hesitant to entering competitions and challenges. Appearance She has orange-redish hair (similar to Sora's, but darker) that is cut to shoulder length, similar to Kairi's; the back of it spikes up, somewhat like Roxas's. Her eyes are dark green. She's had three outfits throughout the first game; Her younger outfit, which was a simple pink shirt with a yellow pattern and a heart with an orange and white skirt. Her second one, she wore when she was older, was yellow with white pants. her final one, which was given to her by the King and Queen, was a black and red shirt with a white and grey vest over it, with greyish black pants and green and black sneakers. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Land of Souls